No Place Like Home
No Place Like Home is the first Episode of Arrow, Air Date: 10/11/12 Intro My Name Is Oliver Queen For Eight Years I've been stuck on Island I have returned for one goal, to take down crime in this city. It shifts to Starling at night, then it shifts to where Tommy Merlyn is getting ready to leave Tommy: Hey Dad, I'm taking a little drive. Malcom: Why? Tommy: I'm 27 years old dad, I need to talk with Laurel. It shifts to Laurel's office, where we see a cup of coffee, Laurel then looks at Tommy and smiles Laurel: Hey!! Tommy: Hey babe. Laurel: Is something wrong? Tommy: Its about us being together, Oliver could be dead. It shifts to Santa Prisca as Oliver is running in the woods, with a bow and arrow. Oliver: Ready aim. Oliver then sees a plane, with a bunch of people, and runs to them. Oliver: Hey!! Over here!! The pilot looks at Oliver and cuts off the Plane Pilot: Excuse me what's your name? Oliver packs up his bow and arrow, Oliver: Its Oliver Queen The Plane begins flying, as Oliver begins to have a Flashback. We see the year 2004, as a 19 year old Oliver is at a wild party. Young Oliver: Wooohhh!! Oliver, sees Laurel and goes to surprise her, Oliver goes behind Laurel and puts his hands around her eyes. Young Laurel: Ollie I know its you, Oliver and Laurel kiss Young Oliver: I love you, Laurel. Young Laurel: Mr. Queen, I love you more. Young Oliver: Mr. Queen is my father. Laurel laughs and goes to get a drink. Young Tommy: What's up man? Young Oliver: Nothing much Tommy The Flashback fades, as we see a short haired person come out of the plane. Oliver waves thank you to the Pilot, Oliver goes to Queen Corp Oliver sees his mother, in her office. Moria: If you need Walter, I'll leave a message. Oliver: Actually I was looking for you, Moria looks up and is shocked to see who it is. Moria: Oliver, how? Oliver: Its me mom Moria begins crying, Moria: We have to tell Thea. Oliver: Sure mom. It skips later, where we see Merlyn Tech. Malcom: Listen I have Stagg Industries, on the other dial!! Tommy walks in Tommy: What happened? Malcom: It was the Board, Oh I hear that Oliver is back. Tommy runs out and sees Oliver, with a bunch of reporters. Reporter#1: Mister Queen, Mister Queen where were you for Eight years? Oliver: I can't answer that sorry, Laurel looks at Oliver, Oliver tries to wave but Laurel leaves. Oliver: Laurel, ah forget it. Tommy: Hey dude!! Oliver: Tommy Merlyn. Tommy: I missed you man, I thought you were dead. Oliver: I'm alive, I'm inviting you for dinner at the Queen Manor, It shifts to Oliver as he is looking at his bow and arrow he took with him. Thea walks in Thea: Ollie!! Oliver: Whoa Speedy!! Thea: I'm going out. Oliver:, Umm, Ok? I'll be down in a minute Thea: Ok. Oliver takes out his suitcase and takes a look at his green suit, that he made. Oliver: Dad, I have to save this city, I must become someone else to do it. It later shows, Oliver as he puts on the hood, for the first time. Commercial Break It shifts to outside of a bar, where we see a 45 year old guy arguing with his boss. Guy: Listen Brickwell, The Queen kid is back in Starling, what the heck am I supposed to do? Shift to his office Unknown Man: I told you Eight years ago, to make sure Oliver Queen, and his father were dead, Back outside a bar, Man: Hello? Hello? Dang It It shifts as we see Laurel pulling up, to Detective Lance's house, with Tommy. Tommy: Laurel your father scares me a bit. Laurel: Come on Tommy, I met your father, Tommy rings the door bell Tommy: Hey Mr. Lance Larry Lance: Great another Billionaire Oliver is standing on top of a building where he sees the sae guy from earlier. Oliver: Hershal Walker, The guy who knew my father, Hershal walks inside his house, but discovers that the power is out. Hershal: Dumb wiring. Oliver arrives and shoots him in the leg with an arrow Hershal: Ahh What the heck, what are you Robin Hood? Oliver hits him in the throat with his bow, and aims his arrow at him. Oliver: Hershal Walker, Did you know Robert Queen? Hershal: Yes!! Yes please don't kill me, Oliver: Too late. Oliver shoots him in the chest with three arrows Commercial Break. In shifts back to the Flashbacks as Oliver begins texting Sara, Laurel's sister, Sara in Test: So, when can we meet? Oliver in Text: Soon, I need to ditch my parents first Sara In Text: Lol, Bye Oliver In Tex: Bye The Flashback fades, as Detective Lance, hears about a vigilante who killed Hershal Walker. Detective Lance: So, a Modern day Robin Hood Detective Hobbs: Yes, It seems he's after people associated with Robert Queen It later shows Oliver as he creates a base of operations. Oliver: I must become a vigilante to honor my father's memory, Oliver turns on the Television. Oliver picks up a list containing every villain that his father gave him, Oliver dons his costume as he prepares for his next target, End Credits Category:Episodes Category:Arrow Category:Pilot Category:Unfinished Category:Bat24 Category:Season 1